A New Shifter Is Born Part One
by True Alpha Jaguar 1999
Summary: So starts at the beginning of Season 4 Scott gets taken with Derek and there are consequences Scott/Malia sequel for season 5 will be made
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N Malia is the one who gets shocked by the Calaveras for information instead of Scott. The reason for this is Scott was taken with Derek because Kate wanted him out of the way for the time being this will have consequences in the future. Derek was able to stop Cora before she could get hurt. Kira and Scott just see each other as good friends. Braeden road ahead alone. Also, I Will be changing my username to True Alpha Jaguar 1999 So let's get to the story.**

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Wolf

La Iglesia

We see the place within La Iglesia that Derek is being kept but he's not alone we see Scott with his eyes closed. His eyes snap open but they aren't your average crimson red no they're a bright ethereal green, his fangs are longer, and his nose looks more feline in nature. Then he shakes his head and his nose and fangs become normal with his eyes going crimson once more then he starts pounding on the wall that they are behind. He breaks through after a few hits and he finally notices the kid, around his age, next to him and says the one thing that comes to mind.

"Derek?" Scott didn't get a response from the unconscious Hale.

Scott puts Derek on his shoulder and lets his instincts take over. He just starts walking one way after that he notices something very large that is moving very fast coming his way Scott sees a light from behind him and a figure but was not given time to identify figure he feels like he knows what to do so he yells,

"STOP. go away." However as he was commanding it his eyes flashed to green and it just ran off in a new direction.

Scott turned around and saw the light and he noticed what or more like who the figure was and said,

"Braeden, what are you doing here?"

"looking for you and Derek of course," She said.

So Braeden leads the way out and they come out to see Lydia, Malia and Stiles who runs up to Scott and hugs him for all he's worth.

"Don't worry Stiles I'm not going anywhere," Scott said to Stiles.

So they make it back to the clinic and Deaton is clearly shocked when he sees what Derek looks like and says,

"You should go home it is a school night after all."

"I'll stay. I can make up the work another time plus if the regression has affected his memory an alpha will need to be here to make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret. Plus I don't really wanna deal with my dad," Scott said.

Scott wakes up to find Deaton checking Derek's alarmingly high heart rate. Scott didn't need Deaton to tell him because for some reason his powers were acting up like when he was first turned so he could already hear Derek's heart rate. Then he sees Deaton go get a scalpel and he drags it down Derek's arm cutting it but it closes up within seconds after that Deaton said,

"I don't know what this could mean." After he utters these words he starts looking for something and after getting a syringe he is about to inject something into Derek. He wakes up and his eyes are blue and his claws are out.

"Derek," They both say then Derek attempts to swipe at Scott but realizing he wasn't going to respond Scott for the first time since becoming an alpha gave an actual alpha command **(How I see it is even though Derek can't hear the command himself the wolf inside him is forced to submit to Scotts)**

" **Derek stop** ," and Derek does stop.

" **Sleep** ," Scott commands afterwards and then Derek just slowly falls asleep.

After about an hour of Derek sleeping he begins to stir and this time, he looks normal and he sees Scott there watching him and Scott asks him one question,

"Okay Derek, I'm Scott and I 'm gonna let do you want me to lie to protect your feelings or do you want me to tell you the truth about your family?"

"The Truth," Derek said.

Scott sighed and sat down next to Derek and he said,

"Derek there was a fire it killed most of your family. I'm so sorry." With that said Scott pulls Derek into a hug letting him cry because he now knows that he is one of the last hales once more. This is the Malia walk in on Scott holding the young Derek who was crying his eyes out. She just stood there while Scott was gently telling him it was gonna be okay and that he would be back later but first he had some business to take then he asks Malia,

"Malia, would you mind coming with me to meet someone?"

"Sure why not," Is what Malia replied with.

So they both take Scotts bike to Derek's loft, Scott knocked on the door, Peter answers the door, and they go in.

"Malia, meet Peter Hale your biological father. Peter, meet Malia your daughter I think it's long overdue that you two met," Scott said.

"Did anyone else besides you know about this?" Malia asked looking angry.

"No, I'm the only one who knew. If you don't want to be around me I understand," Scott said without emotion knowing that if she wanted it he would be out of her life completely.

"We'll see okay?" Malia said looking extremely vulnerable. Scott nods understanding that it must be hard finding out your father was at a time a rampaging homicidal lunatic.

"Well, you must have heard a lot about me," Peter said once again being the conceited asshole he is.

"Ya I heard all about your homicidal killing spree," Malia said spitefully.

"We're all works in progress," Peter said not even responding to Malia's spite.

"When you "progress" to your next killing spree make sure they stay dead," Malia tells Peter.

"What do you know about turning people with a scratch?" Scott asked Peter.

"Well, the claws would have to go very deep and it's a one in million chance it would succeed." Then a couple emotions cross Peter's face first surprise and then anger and he says,

"Why can't anybody in Beacon Hills stay dead."

"Well, we were all hoping you would stay dead," Malia says in response.

"Why would Kate want Derek to be younger," Scott asked the question he has been trying to figure out ever since he noticed Derek had been age regressed.

"It was probably to get him to trust her like before the fire. He knew she was responsible. Also they were involved romantically shortly after Paige died." Peter said.

As this was happening the scene changes we see the Animal Clinic with Deaton knocked out. We see Kate walking out with Derek.

Back with Scott and the others Scott gets a text from Lydia saying "you need to see this" and then he opened the message. There were some very gruesome photos he shows Peter and Malia then Peter says,

"It doesn't look like she could help it like she doesn't have control of the shift. I believe she wants the metal triskelion."

They arrive at the school Scott notices there are two of the large creatures from La Iglesia and Malia says,

"It's one of the things that attacked us in Mexico."

"It's called a Berserker and they are unbeatable."

Then Peter runs off and they get separated from him one of the creatures chase after Peter **(Kira will be the one that takes on the one that went after Peter. Derek with hear the sounds of a fight and he will help her reverting from his teenage self but with differences)** and one chases after Malia and Scott. The Berserker finally catches up to Scott and Malia, it hits Malia and she goes flying into a wall and we hear a crack meaning something broke. After that something in Scott just snapped he ran up to the Berserker put his hands in the eye sockets and pulled until the skull shattered and the body dissolved and Malia noticed that during this encounter Scott's eyes weren't crimson but a ethereal green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **So Malia for the moment has forgotten about Scott's eyes being a glowing green but it will come up next chapter also Liam and Hayden never had a falling out like in canon this will have a purpose. Thanks to storedec23, Greywing101, DraigTrueEmperor9, and MichaelTheBeast for the reviews**

 **A Week Later**

We see Scott looking in the mirror. He was finally getting a grasp that he had actually taken a life. He didn't know why he chose to kill it he just remembers Malia getting hurt and then a blinding rage overtook him. when he thought of he swore his eyes flashed green for a split second. He shook his head and decided it was the best thing he could do considering he and Malia are friends again and ever since that night Scott has felt a pull towards Malia. He hears Stiles jeep pull up. He walks down and meets Stiles so they can go to school.

"Scott, of course, you're still team captain you got your grades up like Coach told you to, right," Stiles asked Scott.

"Ya but he never told me I was back on the team. He just told me to show up at tryouts today," Scott said.

"We got bigger things to deal with anyway. Did you tell Argent yet?" Stiles asked

"Ah! I texted him but he didn't get back to me," Scott answered with.

"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't have the money to call France," Scott said.

"Yeah, you think you got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House," Stiles said.

"Another notice?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, this one said, Final," Stiles says with a sigh.

Now, what the hell are we even doing here anyway? We got like 117 million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team isn't one of them," Stiles says.

"It is now the new kid at the goal. he hasn't let anything get by him," Scott points out to Stiles.

"Nice, Liam. You might just be our first ever freshman captain." This comes from Garret.

"Hey, Liam. You want to explain what that was out there?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean," Liam asked looking confused.

"That little display. Your little circus act," Stiles said

"What circus act?" Liam asked.

"You caught every shot," Stiles said

"I was in goal," Liam said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot got passed you," Stiles said.

"Yeah, I was the goalie," Liam said.

"You guys played this game before?" Liam said.

"You're a freshman, right?" Scott asked

"Yeah," Liam answered

"But you weren't here last semester," Stiles stated.

"I transferred from Devenford Prep," Liam said.

"You transferred?" Scott asked already knowing that he was lying.

"Yeah," Liam said.

"No, you got kicked out, didn't you?" Scott said already knowing the answer.

"Alright. Look! Kicked out transferred, what do you guys care? I came here to play lacrosse. The team could use a few good players, right?" Liam asked.

"No. No, we don't need any more good players," Stiles responded.

"Actually, we could sort of use a couple," Scott said.

"Okay, how'd you get this good? Have you always been that good?" Stiles asked.

"I learned from my stepfather, all right? He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you. And yeah…I guess I'm just that good," Liam said.

"He wasn't lying that time," Scott said.

 **(Ok skip to when Scott and them are at the hospital only changes before that is there is no near-kiss scene with Ki along with the conversation about the near-kiss since it doesn't exist anymore and the kissing scene between Scott and Kira also the Wendigo's in my story have two claws on each hand one on the both index and ring fingers)**

"Uh...Hi, Mom," Scott says.

"I gotta get going I promised Malia I'd help her study," Stiles said

"Sure. I wanna check on him anyway," Scott said.

"Hey, I don't need to say that it wasn't your fault, right?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott said sounding unsure.

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he would be crawling, back to the other half of his body," Stiles said.

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurt either," Scott said.

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in awhile. Team captain, Alpha werewolf. You're still only human," Stiles told Scott.

Scott just begins walking and winds up right next to Liam's door and he hears Liam saying,

"I went up against two juniors. One of them is the team captain," Then he hears what he assumes is Liam's step-dad say,

"Remember what we always say? Play smart, not hard." Liam responds with,

"Are you mad at me?" He is answered with,

"No, of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should wait for the X-ray before we panic. And trust me...I have more reason to panic than you. It's not over yet. Wait for the X-ray," Then he walked out of the room. **(the Lydia Scott conversation about sean.)**

So Scott sees his mother getting attacked and he gets mad and roars then he runs the rest of the way and tackles Sean off his mom he turns to her and asks,

"Are you alright?" Then he feels a small pain in his abdomen and sees he has been scratched, leaving two claw marks that are about three inches apart. Then Sean runs off and Scott, after making sure his mom is alright, takes off after him.

Scott arrives at the fire escape and he sees a bloody handprint and he hears someone yell so he jumps over the rail and races up the stairs and pushed the door open and ran out it and sees Sean holding Liam hostage about twenty feet away.

"Get back!" Sean says.

"You don't need to do this. Whatever it is. Whatever you are, we can help you," Scott said

"No, you can't," Sean says in a distorted voice,

"Let me help you," Scott says.

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!" Sean says.

Then Liam screams and it appears that Sean is going to throw him over the edge. So Scott decides enough is enough and while growling he runs and jumps to where Sean and Liam are and Scott goes to save Liam instead of Sean. He grabs Liam but Sean pulls his arms away from Liam's then as Liam is falling Scott grabs him with his teeth and Liam screams loudly. Then Sean seems to let go right afterward it seemed Sean let go so Scott pulled Liam up and over the edge but then Scott looked around and saw Sean laying on the ground dead. Scott saw a man with no mouth. Then Scott started thinking what have I done.

 **(Skip to when Chris is talking to Scott the only change is Scott and Kira didn't kiss)**

"There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care of," Chris says.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asks.

"Scott, he's your beta. The better question is what are you going to do?" Chris asks

"He won't listen to me," Scott said.

"He will if you start using your own words," Chris says then he gives Scott the remote that turns off the beacons that Liam is in.

They hear Liam scream and Scott runs to where Liam is and he sees him in the beacons and turns them off then he walks over to Liam and Liam asks,

"What's happening to me?" Scott responds with.

"The same thing that happened to me."

After that Scott crouched down and that's when Liam started by saying,

"They can't know about this. My mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again."

"What do you mean again?" Scott asked.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…," Liam clarified.

"Liam, it's okay," Scott said.

"They can't see me like this. Like," Liam said then he sobbed.

"Like a monster?" Scott asked and once Liam subtly nodded his head Scott stood up and he said,

"You're not a monster. You're a shifter. Like me." After he said that Liam looked up and he flashed his eyes. He said shifter because he didn't know why but saying werewolf didn't feel right.

Malia and Stiles the next day, in between classes

"Malia I need to tell you something," Stiles says looking nervous.

"Ya Stiles," Malia said seeming distracted.

"I think we need to end things. I'm sorry but I'm still in love with Lydia," Stiles said.

"Leave," Malia says sounding almost deathly calm.

"Malia I really ho-," Stiles said before he was cut off by Malia.

"I SAID LEAVE STILES," So he left and Malia started crying

Scott at the same time

Scott can feel that Malia is upset so he follows his instincts. He finds her in the janitor's closet crying her eyes out. He gives her a hug and she holds onto him like a lifeline and he gently asks,

"What's wrong."

"St-st-stiles bro-bro-broke u-u-up with m-e-e-e-e," Malia said stuttering over her words.

"Shhhhh it's going to be okay," Scott said attempting to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **So Stiles will be with Lydia instead of Malia because Malia is still vulnerable and would likely not want to be around and Scott will do some of the things alone that he would be doing with Stiles also Scott will be worth 32 Million instead of 25 because he destroyed the Berserker I will try to get Scott to see what Derek's eyes look like now but if I don't succeed Derek's eyes are purple. Thanks to Immortalman18, DraigTrueEmperor9, and stordec23**

 **(skip to where Derek has Liam against the lockers and Scott has calmed him down)**

"You're right. He is angry," Derek says and then he lets Liam down from the lockers then Scott brings out a lacrosse stick.

"This one's yours," he says giving the stick to Liam then the bell rings.

"Get to class, Liam," Scott says and as Liam is walking away Scott sighs.

"What are you smiling about?" Scott asked Derek.

"You're gonna be good at this," Derek tells Scott.

"Are you kidding? I am totally unprepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think right now I could use a full-on training manual," Scott said.

"I'll tell you one thing. That anger he's got? It'll make him strong," Derek said.

"And dangerous," Scott added.

"Very," Derek added on once more and Scott sat down.

"This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again," Scott said and Derek sat down beside him.

"But Kate's back and I've got a beta. Then there's the dead pool," Scott continued.

"If all our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get that second key?" Derek asked.

"She's working on it," Scott said.

 **(Skip to when Scott and Stiles were holding Liam in the shower the only thing that changed is that Stiles didn't find out that the killer was on the team and Scott is holding Liam in the shower by himself)**

Scott holds Liam under until he says,

"Okay! Okay!" Then Scott turns off the water and Liam slides down the wall.

"That car you smashed. I thought you said that was your teacher's," Scott said.

"He was also my Coach. He benched me for the entire season," Liam said.

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"I got a couple of red cards," Liam said.

"You gotta be honest with me Liam. What else happened?" Scott said sincerely.

"Nothing. I got kicked out of school. They sent me yo psychologist for evaluation," Liam said.

"What did they call it?" Scott asked.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder," Liam said.

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked.

"Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic. But I don't take it. I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired," Liam said.

"Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting," Scott responded.

"No, no! I can do this. Especially if you're there," Liam said.

"But, Liam, it's not just about the game. We know whoever killed Demarco is a teenager and could be on the team."

"Who's Demarco?

"The guy who brought the beer to the party he was beheaded. We think whoever ordered the keg killed Demarco. Liam? What, you know something?" Scott said.

"I don't know who ordered the keg. But I know who paid for it.

The game is about to start Scott sees Malia arrive and goes over and hugs her. After he goes over to Kira and Liam.

"What was that about?" Liam asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Scott said.

 **(Skip Scott and Kira's chat and that happens once Liam walks away to talk to Mason so also skip Mason and Liam's talk)**

"Let's go, come on! Hey, McCall, I said get your ass out on the field," Coach said.

"But Coach his leg's still healing. I don't think he should play," Scott said.

"He said it's fine," Coach said.

"As Captain, I'm suggesting Liam sit out the game," Scott said and Coach just laughed.

"And as, uh, President of the United States, I'm vetoing that suggestion," Coach said.

"What if he gets hurt?" Scott asked.

"Hey, Liam! Think fast!" Brett yelled.

Liam caught the ball that was thrown at him with his hand.

"Oh, he plays," Coach said.

 **(skip to the locker scene only difference is Scott held Liam back single handed also Lydia is the one that figured out the numbers were like algebra)**

Scott walks into the locker room after seeing medics dead and Brett is lying on the floor with his eyes closed then they snap open and Scott feels something around his neck.

"He said we shouldn't try. But now I've got you. I got an Alpha," Violet says.

However, Scott pulls the thermo-cut wire away from his throat while it's heated. He looks at Violet eyes glowing crimson reaches out, grabs her by the throat and pushes her against the wall knocking her out instantly.

 **(Skip to when Brett is with Deaton, however, Peter and Malia are the ones holding him making the job of keeping him still go much smoother Peter leaves after figuring out it is Satomi's pack and Scott got the money and heard his mom talking to the electrical company and after that he goes to the Animal Clinic)**

"Deaton what was Brett affected by?" Malia asks she sees Scott walk in and holds herself back from running up to him and holding him thinking 'what's happening to me'.

"A very rare and dangerous type of wolfsbane," Deaton said.

"Deaton, I need to know everything you know about True Alphas," Scott told Deaton

"Well for one their biology is different such as electricity not taking away their abilities in fact it helps with their health by boosting both the immune and nervous system also after a time is more likely to have more physical aspects that don't change back such as sharper canines than most or their eyes have more of a reddish tint to them etc," Deaton said.

"Are their eyes supposed to turn green?" Malia asked remembering the night Scott saved her from the Berserker.

Deaton stops and appears to be thinking.

"Scott have your abilities been acting up like when you were first turned?" Deaton asked

"Ya, Why?" Scott said then Deaton's eyes get wild in realization and then he starts to go over what he has discovered to Scott and Malia.

"To explain the reason for the questions I have asked we have to go over the origins of True Alphas. True Alphas at one time did not exist at that time there were betas that wanted the power of alpha but didn't want to have to take the life of another to gain this power so a group of Druids decided why not give them this power but there was a small price. They could not blindly kill or kill for power. However, since the reason that Alphas are not as strong as True Alphas is when they kill for power it taints the soul stemming the power in an effort to stem the True Alphas true power they decided to take away a major weakness of all werewolves from the True Alphas: electricity. What the druids did not expect however is that True Alphas being changed by magic so much would make them more sensitive to it. Scott, what I believe has happened is because of the magic of the temple you have become part werejaguar , a very powerful entity on its own, it also means you have two supernatural aspects which you will have to mix eventually. However, there is a procedure that only True Alphas can survive it would make it possible for you to keep control constantly which your gonna need help with since your part werejaguar now and it will make it to where you can cross mountain ash easily and without any consequences. I will warn you though this will be more painful than anything you have been through and likely will ever go through," Deaton says and begins to collect the ingredients needed for the procedure already knowing Scott would say yes to the "Ash Bypass".

"I will do it, Deaton. Also, could we talk in private. Sorry Malia. it's just this is really personal," Scott said Malia nodded and gave Scott a hug.

"It's fine Scott I really need to go anyway. See ya later," Malia said.

"So, Scott, what did you need to ask me about?" Deaton asked.

"Why did I get so mad when Malia got hurt? Why do I feel a pull to her? It's been there ever since I got back," Scott said.

"Well, Scott you are two supernatural beings now with the lessened control you also have increased instincts. Those instincts are saying "you belong with her" either you will both willingly get together of your own accord or your animals will force you to. Plus you're probably the only one she will truly listen to you helped her control shifting partially and after I teach you to shift completely. You can teach her how to become a coyote again. If you want we can do the procedure now. I just have to crush up the Hecatolite, mix in the mountain ash and red wolfsbane, the most lethal kind of wolfsbane, and mix it all into water so we can inject you with it then we shock you with electricity," Deaton said.

So they did just that Deaton injected Scott with the concoction and shocked him doing this integrates the mountain ash into his biology thus giving him tremendous control and immunity to mountain ash. **(The reason it is so painful is the Hecatolite strips the wolf resistance to the moon's influence making them go rabid for about 30 seconds and the red wolfsbane utterly destroys their body systems making it start from scratch killing them in the process while at the same time integrating the mountain ash then the electricity jump starts the immune and nervous systems bringing them back to life from their brief moment of death)** When this took place Scott started foaming at the mouth but that's one of the reasons he was strapped down. He started screaming for all he was worth it went dead silent along with him being still as a statue. After an hour or two he came back to the land of the living he awoke abruptly with his canines longer and sharper than normal his eyes flashed crimson but with a glowing green surrounding the pupil, there was a symbol that was on his back between his shoulder blades it was also black in color. **(The new title picture except the orientation is wrong the parts on the right are supposed to be on the bottom of the picture and two of the prongs that were on the left were cut off but they are supposed to be the same length as the other prongs and on top)** that basically marked him as constantly having mountain ash in his body and the symbol is made of mountain ash. something happened while he was temporarily dead

 **Scott while he was momentarily dead**

Scott finds himself in a clearing looking around he sees it is in between a forest and a jungle then two creature walks out one from each area: a jaguar and a wolf. However, the jaguar was black with dark red spots and green eyes and the wolf was black mixed with dark blue and red eyes. Scott understands if he wants to be able to save everyone he will have to unite all parts of himself in his soul which is where he assumes he is at the moment. Doing what he was about to do could change everything because one thing he was told while he has been here is when any human turned or born supernatural is made they were human first so their soul is human and it stays that way. To unite all parts of himself will be making his human soul into a werewolf-werejaguar soul. However, this will increase his strength/reflexes/speed and senses to surpassing the mixture of his aspects **(True Alpha Werewolf and Werejaguar)**. The reason for this is because he will be his aspects instead of just being connected to them so he has more of a connection to them he will also become more impulsive because most animals are impulsive because they follow their instincts to survive and those instincts will be ingrained into his psyche. So he put a hand on the head of the wolf and jaguar then all three started glowing and Scott wakes up gasping for breath breaking the shackles that were being used to restrain him and then he sees Deaton staring at him with wide eyes.

"Scott now you are immune to blue/purple wolfsbane and have a high resistance to red wolfsbane but yellow wolfsbane is still effective on you. Another thing Scott," Deaton said.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"Give it a shot with Malia. Living in the world we do, living the life we have to. You never know which day will be your last," Deaton said giving Scott something to think over.

 **(Skip to after Garrett was killed by the Berserkers)**

Scott felt how he did in La Iglesia but more powerful

" **Take me to Kate Argent,** " Scott said his eyes were green surrounded by crimson and his fangs longer than normal. So they took him to where she was and then one of the two Berserkers went over to her but the other one stood with Scott.

"Let's skip the chit chat. Where is Violet?" Scott said wanting to find Liam as quickly as possible.

Then Kate attacks and Scott counters this is how the fight went till Scott got the upper hand with being stronger and faster Scott hits her, she does a flip, and lands not as graceful as she probably should have been able to she called off her Berserker the one that has not gone with Scott and they leave.

" **Help me find the girl** ," Scott told the Berserker who nodded they started looking. When Scott found Violet in a room dead he hears a loud yell. He realizes it's Liam and he takes off silently the Berserker follows him. He sees a well, reaches down it, catches Liam's wrist just in time, and pulls him up.

"You're okay, Liam," Scott said then pulled Liam into a hug.

"You're okay," Scott continued.

Scott, Liam, and the Berserker go to the Animal Clinic. Deaton performs the incision.

"Deaton is there something that you can do so we can understand her?" Scott asked while pointing at the Berserker.

"Well there is magic that I could that would allow her to switch between both a Berserker and a human form," Deaton said.

"Could you do it?" Scott asked.

Deaton nodded then started chanting in an ancient language after that a bright glow happened. A girl who looked about 5 3' with platinum blond hair and a dark tan stood in place of the Berserker she squealed and jumped on top of Scott saying "Thank you" over and over again.

"What's your name?" Scott asked.

"Diana but I don't have a last name," Diana said.

"How old are you Diana?" Scott asked genuinely curious.

"Thirteen," Diana said.

 **A little while later**

Diana was asleep and Liam was unconscious

"I don't want to keep watching people die," Scott said.

"I'm not sure you have much choice about that," Deaton said.

"I maybe I do," Scott said.

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott," Deaton said.

"I don't care. No one else dies. Everyone on that list. Everyone on that Deadpool. Doesn't matter if they're Wendigos, werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone," Scott said.

Scott calls his mom.

"Hey, mom can I have a friend come stay with us for a while? Please mom," Scott asked

"Okay, Scott, who is this friend of yours?" Melisa asked

"Her name is Diana she is a thirteen-year-old girl," Scott said.

So Scott and Diana stop by Malia's place before they went to Scott's place. Scott knocks on Malia's door and she answers.

"Hey, Scott, what are you doing here?" Malia asked.

"Well, I'm actually here for two reasons. One, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Second, I have something I would like to try with you," Scott said.

"Malia this is Diana she is a young Berserker that was with Kate till she decided she liked me more than Kate so she will be staying with me for a while," Scott said while Diana just waved shyly at Malia.

"Now on to reason number two," with that said Scott leaned in and gave Malia a kiss.

"See you at school Malia," Scott said with that goofy smile of his.

 **Scott will count the money by himself**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thanks to MichaelTheBeast and stordec23 for the reviews the more people review the quicker I will try to get a chapter out.**

Scott had just finished counting the money and decided when he could he would tell Derek about it when his door opened and we see Diana come in.

"Can I sleep with you? I get nightmares," Diana said.

"Of course, you can," Scott said.

Diana was already laying down asleep in Scott's bed when Malia opens Scott's door and walks in.

"We found Satomi's pack. Derek and I. But they're dead. Also, why did you kiss me?" Malia asked.

"All of them? Well, that personal thing I was talking to Deaton about. It's how I've been feeling a pull to you. I don't know if you have been feeling the same, but he said that the animal side of me is saying "I belong with you". He also reminded me that in our lives we never know which day will be our last so I took a chance," Scott said.

"All the ones we found and just so you know I liked the kiss," Malia said Scott gave her another kiss and she left.

Scott laid down and suffice to say after she slept with Scott next to her Diana didn't have any nightmares and after that night, it was an unspoken agreement that she would sleep next to Scott.

 **Next Morning**

Scott called Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia, could you watch Diana for me? I have the PSAT's and Mom has a shift today," Scott asked.

"Why do I need to watch this Diana?" Lydia asked.

"Well, for one you know about the supernatural so you won't ask too many questions and she's a thirteen-year-old girl," Scott said.

"Fine, I'll do it for free. This time, just bring her to the lake house," Lydia said.

So Scott went and dropped Diana off at Lydia's lake house

 **At Beacon Hills High**

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asked.

"She took it freshman year," Stiles said.

"Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?" Malia asked.

"Malia, you'll do fine. You studied harder than any of us," Scott said encouragingly to Malia.

"You don't know that I'll do good anyway," Malia said.

"Well," Stiles said.

"Well, what?" Malia said.

"It's do well not good," Stiles said.

"God!" Malia says.

Okay, okay. You're doing this because while we're trying not to die, we still need to live. If I survive high school, I'd like to go to college. A good college," Scott said being the peacemaker

"It's only three hours. We can survive three hours," Kira said.

 **(Skip to when they are in the vault but Malia never asked Kira if she thought the guys were hiding something and Malia didn't question why she was the one to open the vault)**

Malia's upper body is lying on Scott's lap while he strokes her hair. Kira is pacing with Stiles sitting by himself. **(Basically imagine Scott is in the position that Stiles was in with Malia and vice versa)**

"You know this is where it all started. That's where the money was," Stiles said pointing to the now empty safe.

"117 million in bearer bonds," Stiles finished.

"How do you even change bearer bonds to cash?" Kira ask.

"Bank, I guess. They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust. You know bearer bonds are basically extinct?" Stiles asked.

"Why does it matter?" Kira asked.

You know how many problems that money could solve?" Stiles asked.

"For you?" Kira asked.

"Me. My dad...The Eichen House and MRI bills are crushing him," Stiles said.

"Mom does this thing, she writes down all the items in our budget, and how much they cost, then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until…We'd lose the house," Scott said.

 **Scene with Lydia and Mr. Stilinski**

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" Lydia called.

"Woah, hey! I know this girl, let her in," Mr. Stilinski said.

"My mom's in there. What's happening?" Lydia asked.

"We're working on it. Who is this little sweetheart?" Mr. Stilinski said.

"This is Diana she would be with Scott but he and the others had the PSAT," Lydia said.

 **Back to the others.**

People are going to start looking for us eventually. Someone will have to go out there," Scott said then his nails start to bleed black.

Stiles decided he would be the one to go and as he walks out a paper falls from his pocket. Malia, being the instinct driven person she is, went, picked it up, and looked at it. She sees that it is the third part of the Deadpool and sees the name "Malia Hale 4" on it. She realizes this means that Stiles knew who her father was and didn't bother telling her and she just started getting teary eyed and Scott came and gave her a hug until she stopped crying.

 **(Skip to the end of the episode only difference is that Diana was with Lydia the whole time and Scott wasn't affected as severely because of his werejaguar side along with Malia reading the note beforehand and Malia and Scott left with each other)**

"Lydia, can you give Malia a ride? She's kind of upset because of Stiles I'll tell you why later," Scott said.

"Sure Scott," Lydia said. Malia gave Scott a hug and kiss then left with Lydia.

"You ready to go Diana?" Scott said Diana nodded.

So they went home and after a few hours, Scott called Deaton.

"Hey Deaton I was wondering if you knew of a way for me to appear dead," Scott said deciding to go with the blunt approach.

"Well, that is able to slow your heart enough for an alpha to appear dead and still be alive it is known as Devil's Blossom. Why do you ask?"

"We're trying to get the identity of Benefactor," Scott said

"Okay but it tampers with the true alpha electrical enhancement for about forty minutes after you have taken it. You can only survive one hour before you can't be brought back at all so after forty minutes you need to be shocked back to life since the electricity enhancement will work," Deaton said.

Scott called Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia, the reason Malia was upset is she found out Stiles knew Peter was her father and didn't think she needed to know so she feels kind of betrayed right now," Scott said.

"Let her know if she needs anything to let me know,"

 **Next day**

 **(Skip to Scott having the conversation with his dad)**

"Thanks for waiting," Rafael said.

"It's okay. It's not like I have school today anyway," Scott said.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to drive back to San Francisco today.I'll need to give a review at the field office. I'll be back as soon as I can. I might have to miss the first game of the season," Rafael said.

"It's no big deal," Scott said

It is to me. I'm keeping my promises this time," Rafael said. He noticed Scott looking at the gun and the bullets he was holding.

"What I did, it was necessary. Justifiable. You know that right?" Rafael continued.

"Have you done it before?" Scott asked thinking of his own first kill not too long ago.

"Two other times. It's not easy, taking a man's life, even someone who forces you to do it," Rafael said.

"How do you deal with it?" Scott asked because he himself had been saying he and Malia would have died if he didn't kill the Berserker.

"You look at it logically. Without emotion. You compartmentalize," Rafael said.

"How do you do that?" Scott asked.

"I used to do it by drinking. Come here buddy," Rafael said and he and Scott hugged.

"One more thing. When I do come back, we have to talk about some stuff. The way you and your friends, the way you guys handle things, it doesn't seem to faze you like it should. It's like you guys know something I don't. When I come back, I'd like to be in the know," Rafael said and Scott nodded a silent yes to his unasked question.

 **(Skip to the flashback only thing is Malia will be with Scott and the gang instead of going to the hale vault it will happen just not until after Scott comes back)**

 _Scott is lying on his bed with Deaton to his right and Malia to his left with Liam pacing at the foot of the bed_

" _Are you guys totally sure about this?" Liam said._

" _It looks like the pups nervous," Malia said._

" _It's going to be alright," Scott said._

" _I assure you this is 100% safe," Deaton said even though both Malia and Scott knew the risk they were taking._

 _What happens while I'm out? Am I going to feel anything?" Scott asked._

" _It is a hallucinogen so it will likely feel like you are having a dream," Deaton said._

" _Good dreams or bad?" Scott asked._

" _I guess that depends on you," Deaton said._

 _Then Deaton injects Devils blossom into Scott._

 **(Skip to dream sequence number three. The only differences are Deaton is with Melissa. Malia will be fighting the Berserker with Kira and Liam and there is only one Berserker on Kate's side. Along with the Scott and Kira scene and Peter and Malia scenes.)**

Scott once more wakes up in the morgue and crawls out to find himself in the school he walks the halls when hears

"Catch," from Liam and he caught a bloody military grade tomahawk. He looks down and sees Liam all bloody but then it starts to change until it's Peter who is on the ground cut up and of his own accord he starts hacking at him. Unknown to Scott, however, his Sclera got black, his eyes glowing green and crimson, with his new number of fangs, he now has the ridges and pattern of a werejaguar, and his skin became a dark blue and his face is covered in blood splatter. Then he starts to wake up then Malia takes his face in her hands and gives him a passionate kiss.

"What happened? Did it work?" Scott asked and nobody will answer.

After that, Malia wanted to go check out the Hale vault for anything on her or her mother. So they head to the vault and Scott immediately goes up to the safe which has just recently been closed once more. He grabs the handle, pulls, and it breaks within about two seconds then Malia reaches in and brings out a file that says "Malia Tate-Adoption Records". Then we hear footsteps getting closer and they turn and see Peter standing there.

"I've gotta buy a better safe," Peter says to himself.

Walks towards Malia but Scott growls something fierce when he does so he takes a few steps back.

"I can't let you leave here with that," Peter said.

"Maybe you won't have a choice," Malia said.

"Is that right?" Peter said.

"I think Scott could take you," Malia said

"I may not be as strong as I used to be but back then beating Scott was a walk in the...Park," As he said park he a concrete beam and it shattered.

"That may be Peter but considering I destroyed a Berserker, an unbeatable beast, I've gotten stronger...Since I was first turned," As he said first turned his hand was brought down on the safe and there was a foot deep dent in the safe as this was going on Malia was reading the records

"There's nothing in here," Malia said.

"Cost me a lot of money to get that file," Peter said.

"You got ripped off," Malia said.

"You've only heard one side of the story you know," Peter said.

"You murdered people. Not killed. Murdered," Malia said

"There were extenuating circumstances," Peter said.

""Like what? The fire?" Malia asked.

"A fire that nearly burned me alive. Six years in a coma. Do you know what that's like for one of us? It's not a pleasant sleep. Imagine it. Being trapped in your body, but still being fully cognizant. Unable to do anything other than listening to your own thoughts slowly driving you absolutely and totally insane, minute-by-minute, day-by-day. Yes, I've done horrible, terrible things. And so have a lot of people. And horrible, terrible things are going to continue to happen. Especially when there is a dead pool with your name on it," Peter said.

"But not yours," Malia said.

"Why is that Peter?" Scott asked.

"I don't know maybe because for a time I actually was dead. But I am not the benefactor. I'm just a guy who is out millions of dollars. A few thousand of which I used trying to help you," Peter said.

"Me?" Malia asked.

"How does the bad guy prove that he's not so bad. By doing an act of kindness," Peter said.

"What could you ever do for me?" Malia said.

"Help you find your mother. I'm pretty interested myself as the Memory was stolen from me by my sister, Talia," Peter said.

"Okay. What did you find?" Malia asked.

"A women might be her. I don't have a name yet, just a particularly interesting alias. She's called The Desert Wolf. Do you know what that means?" Peter asked.

"Coyote," Malia said.

"Oh and Peter if you ever threaten to harm anyone in the pack, especially Malia or Diana, I won't hesitate to rip you apart," Scott said.

 **(Skip to when Stiles and Malia were having their talk but it will be between Scott and Malia)**

"Malia, you might be related to him, but you aren't like him," Scott said.

"Maybe I am. That night I cause the car crash...," Malia said.

"You mean you shifted and lost control because of the full moon," Scott said.

"There's a part you don't know about. Right before we got into the car, my mother...My adoptive mother, I guess…We got into a huge fight. I don't even remember what it was about, but...I remember what I said," Malia said getting teary-eyed.

"Malia," Scott said.

"I said, "I wish you were all dead."," Malia continued.

"Killing doesn't run in a family," Scott said.

"Maybe it does in mine," Malia said.

 **Next day**

"Malia, will you be my girlfriend?" Scott asked.

"Of course." Then she gave Scott their first kiss as official boyfriend and girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **About an hour earlier**

" _Hey, Little bear, I'll drop you off at home after school then I've gotta head out after that to supervise the bonfire so it'll be late by the time I come home. You think you can last a little while on your own until I get home?" Scott asked._

" _Yeah I can last a little bit on my own at home," Diana said._

 **Back to the present**

 **(Skip to when they are trying to find out what Parrish is Malia will be there with them)**

"He covered you in gasoline?" Derek asked and Parrish nodded.

"It's the hair and nails, isn't it? The parts of the body that are essentially dead," Lydia said.

"Well, they should be gone," Derek said.

"I was set on fire. All of me should be gone," Parrish said.

"Not if you're like us," Scott said.

"Like you?" Parrish asked.

"I don't think he's like us," Derek said.

"Then what is he?" Lydia asked.

"Sorry, but I have no idea," Derek said.

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira," Scott said.

"This is a little out of my experience. There might be something in the Bestiary. Have you tried Argent?" Derek asked.

"I don't know where he is," Scott said.

"Okay, hold on. What's a bestiary? Actually, that's not even my first question. Just… Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia. Are you all psychic?" Parrish asked.

"Psychic?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Parrish said.

"Not exactly," Scott said.

"Okay. Then what are you?" Derek gives Scott the okay to do and Scott shows his true eyes the green and crimson alpha/jaguar eyes.

 **(Skip to when Scott picks up Derek's gun)**

"Be careful with that," Derek said.

"I thought you didn't like guns," Scott said.

"Well my eyes changed when I came back they became purple now all my abilities are going away but I think my senses are getting better. Whatever Kate did to me it's still happening. Also, any reason why you smell like Malia?" Derek asked. He looked like he had a clue to why that was, however, instead of Scott blushing like he figured he would he had a different reaction.

"No reason **(which Derek took as a none of your business which he agreed with)**. If the dead pool was really made by a banshee. Then there's something else you should know about. Your name broke the third list. It was a cipher key," Scott said.

"And the other two keys were Allison and Aiden," Derek said

"And I… I don't want to make you nervous, but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't it? Allison, Aiden… You," Scott said.

"Names picked by a banshee," Derek said

"It... It could mean you're in danger," Scott said.

"Scott, Banshees don't predict danger. They predict death." Derek said.

"By the way, I found half-million dollars in Garrett's locker. Do you want it back?"

"Why would I? It's Peter's money, not mine? Go ahead, use it," Derek said.

"Where's your money?" Scott said.

"You're standing on it," Derek said.

"There's another vault," Scott said.

"No, I own the building," Derek said.

 **(Skip to the Locker room chat with Coach)**

"All right… Now I know the start of the season bonfire, it's a big deal for you guys. I also know it gets a little out-of-hand sometimes. The Alumni show up, there's other teams and there's alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol." Coach said and the team cheers

"All right. Shut up! Now, what I don't understand is why anybody would ever want to get stumbling down drunk in front of a massive open fire, I'm also resigned to not being able to stop you guys. I also remind you, your team captain, McCall, will be there. And I can count on him to narc on any and every one of these little bastards. Get back to class." Coach continued.

 **(Skip to the bonfire Scott already dropped Diana off)**

Scott is walking around. He sees Malia dancing in the crowd and notices she isn't looking his way so he carefully walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while moving in time with her

"What are you doing here?" Scott said and gives Malia a kiss then he noticed the flask in her hand.

"You know we can't get drunk right? I think it may have to do with our healing. But, trust me, I've tried. You're not gonna feel anything," Scott continued.

"Maybe you should tell him that," Malia said pointing in a direction. Scott looked that way and saw Liam pouring something from a bag into his coke bottle.

 **(Skip to when Scott and Malia are talking only thing that happened is Liam saw Scott dancing with Malia)**

"I can understand you being mad and hurt by Stiles…," Scott said.

"I don't want to talk about Stiles. I just wanna dance. And get drunk," Malia said then she trips and Scott catches her.

"Woah… Woah you really are drunk," Scott said after noticing her smiling a loopy smile

"Yep," Malia said.

"But you can't be," Scott said looking around and noticing Liam stumbling around looking like he was drunk off his ass.

"Is this what being drunk feels like? It doesn't feel as good as I hoped," Malia said.

"I don't think it's supposed to," Scott said.

"Malia. What did you have to drink?" Scott asked very concerned for her at the moment.

"Just vodka," Malia said Scott looked around and noticed a guard watching them but he thought 'screw it' and picked Malia up bridal style. He walked in the direction of Liam and Mason.

 **(Skip to after Mason unplugs the music)**

Scott grabs the guy with the lighters hand and his eyes flashed their crimson and green and he broke the guy's hand

Then Braeden and Derek come in and take out all of the other guys.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asked.

"You're covered in gasoline," Derek said.

"Oh, yeah," Scott said and Derek offers him his and he grabs it and Derek pulls him up.

 **(Skip to when Scott goes to the Animal Clinic he got home and told Diana what was going on and asked if she would be alright if he didn't make it is and she said yes)**

Scott walks into the Animal Clinic and he sees Kira there.

"Did you find him? Did you find Brett?" Scott asked.

"Actually, I think I found all of them," Kira said and pulled Scott to the back room and he sees Satomi and her pack.

"Satomi, this is who I told you about," Kira said.

"I know who Scott McCall is," Satomi said.

"Are we safe here?" Lori asked.

"We're gonna need help. A lot of help," Scott said.

 **(Skip to the scene with Stiles and Malia)**

"You find a tape player?" Stiles asked.

"No. But I found someone looking for you," Melissa said and Malia walks into the room.

"I heard you almost got killed," Malia said.

"I heard you almost got killed," Stiles said.

"You okay?" Malia asked.

"Brunski punched me in the face. Turns out he was a serial killer," Stiles said.

"Makes sense," Malia said.

"Yeah. What about you?" Stiles asked.

"We almost got set on fire," Malia said.

"Everyone okay?" Stiles asked.

"Basically," Malia said.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go," Malia said.

"You don't have to," Stiles said.

"I should go," Malia said.

"Okay," Stiles said and watched as Malia pulled open the door and walked out.

"Hey, Malia, can you do something for me?" Scott asked Malia over the phone

"Sure, Scott, what do you need?" Malia asked.

"Can you keep Diana company? I don't want her to have to get involved," Scott said.

"Sure," Malia said.

 **(So skip to the battle but instead of Malia being the one to help Stiles it will be Derek since his senses are back and Scott does the speech that Derek said in canon I will keep the battle scene and everything that happened in the show between the battle is the same but with different people)**

We see Scott with his alpha jaguar eyes, the dark blue skin, the extra fangs and the ridges on his forehead along with the sideburns. He was handling two guys at once at the moment and he threw one guy away like a rag doll then he flipped the other guy on his back and hit him a few times. Unknown to Scott his sclera had gone pitch black he got off the guy and took off to take out more guys. He tackled a guy then as he was getting up he felt a stinging in his back from what he assumed bullet wounds and he saw Brett heading his way and got shot in the shoulder.

"Get the others back. Tell them to hide," Scott said and Brett took off.

Scott turns back around and gets slugged in the shoulder again and he hears.

"Brett? Brett where are you?" Lori said.

Scott sees a guy with a laser sight marking Lori and he runs and tackles him right before he can pull the trigger. He rams the guy into a filing cabinet then flips him onto the desk gets on top of him and starts clawing him then he takes off the guy's helmet he claws at him some more causing the man to cough up blood then he raises his hand and brings them down slashing the man's throat killing him. Scott lets out what can only be described as a roar of pain as a cracking sound is heard signifying Scott's bones breaking and then mending into new shapes. Scott grew a couple feet taller making him an astonishing, eight feet tall all of his Skin darkened to the dark blue of his face his muscles grew to what would look bulging on anything other than his now eight-foot tall frame. His face grew outward into a shortened wolf-like muzzle but with the nose of a cat, his pupils became slitted along with his ears growing to a cat-like appearance, and he had a jaguar like tail along with the sight of all his teeth lengthening and being sharpened into needlepoint fangs. But the most surprising feature is his eyes weren't the crimson of an alpha or the acidic green of the werejaguar but were the Steel blue of a wolf that had taken a life.

 **Well, there is chapter 5 folks let me know what think of Scott's new form by reviewing and everything after the fight is the same I just didn't bother writing that part.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Only Kira will have seen Scott's eyes because she was the only one with a view of his eyes. Thank you to KristyB26, True Alpha God, dadman9994, and stordec23 for reviewing the reason I didn't get chapter six out before is the day after I posted chapter five I went on a trip to New York for school and we would be out till 11ish by which time I would need to sleep.**

"Hey, Kira, can I ask you for a favor?" Scott asked.

"Sure. Have you figured out why your eyes the color they are now?" Kira asked.

"I have a theory, but I will have check with Deaton," Scott said. He was thinking about why his eyes may have changed. Since he took a life which could have invoked the transformation which caused both his werejaguar side and alpha side to have a common ground and the eyes are a side effect he had also noticed that everything had a major boost since the change.

 **(Skip to when Scott and Kira were at Derek's loft however Malia is there to Kira has turned on the lights and left. The changes are Scott told his mom that Derek said to use the money and there was no blood on the money. Also, Scott took Malia in the morning to take the test. Along with the conversation between Scott and Derek never happened)**

So they had eaten and were just laying on Derek's couch.

"Malia, I have something to show you," with that said Malia looked at Scott and he flashed his eyes which to her surprise were the same steel blue hers were instead of the alpha red they usually were.

"How?" Was all Malia could say.

"Well yesterday I took my first human life and I got a new transformation so my eyes changed I need to talk to Deaton about it but that can wait," Scott said.

They started kissing Malia unbuttoned Scott's overshirt then Scott pulled her onto his lap. He unbuttoned her shirt and took it off of her he pulled the strap of her dark blue bra down and started kissing up her shoulder to her neck and back to her lips then Scott hears quite a bit of growling and stops.

"Scott?" Malia asked confused since she didn't hear the growling because she was so distracted.

Then Kate along with four Berserkers jump through the loft window.

 **(Skip to Berserker seen carrying Scott only thing is it's just Stiles and his dad going out to eat)**

Scott wakes up being carried by a Berserker and the first thing he does is go into his werewolf form with his eyes blue, his face the dark blue and has the were-jaguar ridges and werewolf sideburns his claws grow out along with his three pairs of fangs. The berserker attempts to throw him but he grabs the front of the Berserker's mask and he lands on the ground and the berserker goes flying over his shoulder from the energy being used and just in time to see one of the berserkers knock Malia out. After that happens his blue eyes get brighter and the pupil flickers between being slitted and not and Scott charges at Kate and he does a roundhouse kick at her face and she jumps on the table he follows her. He swings at her and she tries to block it however this causes the arm being used to snap like a twig she humps and down and Scott does a front flip off the table. Kate seeing she is not winning tells one of the berserkers to attack Scott and Scott forgetting about his werejaguar side takes on the berserker. It is a pretty short fight he overpowers the lone berserker that is going against him and is surrounded by the other three berserkers who join together to attempt to hold him down and the fourth one joins in as well.

"What do you want, Kate?" Scott asked getting straight to the point.

"Just a little insight, Scott," Kate said.

"To what?" Scott asked.

"My family. The Argent family has been around for over four hundred years. A powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters. Yet somehow, in less than a year, this great family is decimated by a teenage boy. So my question is simple. What the hell is so special about Scott McCall?"

You want me then take me. I'd recommend taking just me because once I get free I'm gonna tear you apart," Scott says with a growl.

"No, we're all going," with that she roars but Scott roars back and she notices his pupils became slitted during his roar then Scott feels something cold and hard hit his neck making everything go black.

 **(Skip to when Scott wakes up Kira was taken with Scott and Malia Peter is helping Kate from the shadows and the conversation between Liam, Coach, and Stiles still happens with Scott and Kira missing but Malia is missing too)**

Scott is lying there and the skin on his wrists are burning he tries to pull his hands away from the table and sees they are chained with chains that are laced with wolfsbane to make sure he didn't get out.

"Tell me, Scott. They ever teach you the myth of Artemis and Actaeon in school? No, I didn't think so. Well, Artemis was a goddess. And Actaeon was a hunter that happened to see Artemis bathing naked one day. This did not make the goddess too happy. In fact, she was so angry, she turned Actaeon into a deer and this sent his own hounds into a frenzy. He was actually torn apart by his own hunting dogs," Kate said then she picked up what appeared to be a bear skull.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

She didn't answer and took the skull and brought it down on Scott's face in which he started to scream.

 **(Skip to when Stiles finds Kira the only change is that Peter tells the others he will meet them in Mexico and Malia is with Kira in the place she was left after getting stabbed)**

"Oh. Are you okay?" Stiles asked then helps Kira wake Malia up.

"It's Scott. Stiles, it's Scott," Kira said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"The Berserker. It's him. Kate did it," Kira said.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked.

"She made him into one of them. I don't know how but it's him. If they don't know it, they could kill him," Kira said.

"That's why Lydia's not here. They won't know they're killing Scott," Stiles said everything falling into place.

 **(Skip to the fight scene with Scott and the others but Peter is attempting to hold Scott down and Liam is about to stab Scott when he finds out Scott is the Berserker)**

Scott hits Peter off and Liam falls backwards and Scott starts to head Liam's way. Scott punches Stiles then he grabs Liam by the front of his shirt and he is up against the wall.

"Scott, Scott, Scott, listen, listen, listen! You're not a monster! You're a shifter! Like me," Liam said and Scott releases Liam and starts taking off the armor he backs up and grabs the skull and pulls it apart revealing to everyone his blue eyes but and everyone for the first time noticed he had also gotten a fourth of a foot taller and now stood at 6 1" he had the ridges, the color change, the sideburns, the claws, and the fangs.

"You. The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power.

"My family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this," Peter said shifting.

"That's where you're wrong Peter I have shed blood," Scott said and as this was happening Malia tried to attack Peter but he just backhanded her and she went flying back.

"I warned you ,Peter. Tonight only one of us is leaving outside of a body bag. You got one chance so you better take it because you aren't going to get another," Scott finished then they both roared and charged at each other.

 **(Skip to Derek's evolution)**

A black wolf comes out of the ruin of La Iglesia Kate growls at it and it's eyes flash a red with gold specks the wolf charges her and bites her and starts to tear into her. Derek changes back.

"You were… You were dead," Kate said.

"No. I was evolving. Something you'll never do," Derek said to Kate then a Berserker attempted to attack Derek and was done within a minute and disintegrated.

 **(Back to Scott and Peter's fight to the death)**

So Scott flipped back onto his feet and there was a change that only Liam noticed he saw that Scott's pupils were slits. Scott went for Peter's throat but was blocked and when Peter tried to counter Scott ducked and slashed his stomach. Peter uppercut Scott and unknown to Scott his sclera had blackened and Scott flipped out of the way to reorient himself. Malia saw that all of Scott's skin was becoming a dark blue. However, on Scott's side his senses had started to improve past werewolf levels like he had a hyper awareness and everything was slowing down then Peter tried to go after Liam and Malia and Scott grabbed him and threw him into a wall where there was a large dent and spider web cracks coming from it. Then every time Peter tried to hit Scott he countered. Scott finally hit back and the force behind the right hook was so strong it snapped Peters' neck.

 **That's the end of that chapter please review it really does help and reviewer KristyB26 it will be explained next chapter.**


	7. Authors note

Sorry, this is not a new chapter I'm actually attempting to write something new however this fic is finished and season 5 will be in the sequel that I'm planning. But I am also going into my junior year of high school in three months. Also, to answer some of the reviews.

oroionastro first in season 1 peter was able to enter the clinic even when he was not wanted the mountain ash there is to make sure they don't cause trouble not block them out along with the fact that werejaguars can use magic to an extent along with the fact it's fanfiction so for all anyone knows I could have changed mountain ash to suit my needs

KristyB26 he is still an alpha but he is higher than an average true alpha, however, it will be explained in the sequel.

Also, thank you to everyone who reviews it really helps me with writers block and with coming up with ideas.


End file.
